Journey into Mystery Vol 1 97
* Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** * ** *** **** ***** Donald Blake's Medical Practice Items: * Vehicles: * Jet Fighter | StoryTitle2 = The Traveler | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | ReprintOf2 = World of Fantasy Vol 1 2 | Synopsis2 = A bored man working on an assembly line is taken to outer space in his dreams, and is given an idea for an otherworldly invention. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Bill Swift Other Characters * Mr. Allen Races and Species: * Humans | StoryTitle3 = The Perfect Defense | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler3_1 = Larry Lieber | Inker3_1 = George Roussos | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = In the future, Earth has conquered all planets except one, which no expedition returns from. The military thinks they have some horrific defense, but in fact they are simply so kind to the humans that arrive to conquer that they don't want to leave. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * John Races and Species: * Locations: * Unrevealed alternate future | StoryTitle4 = Tales of... ...Asgard! Home of the Mighty Norse Gods | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker4_1 = George Bell | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = Artie Simek | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = The first part in a series telling some of the ancient legends of Asgard, this premiere story explains the early origins of the home of the Gods and the birthplace of the mighty Thor. It explains that the origins of these legends have their root from the Ancient Norsemen who crafted these tales. We are introduced to the Aesir (good gods) and their opponents the evil Frost Giants, and how they would wage battle in a realm bound by fire in the south and mist in the north. At this world's end, the legends state the demon of fire, Surtur sits planning the destruction of the Gods, while deep below them all is the Well of Life. Aeons ago, the realm of Asgard was a world of pure ice until the birth of Ymir the greatest of the Frost Giants, followed by a magical cow. Soon the first of the Asgardians would be born, Buri. As time would go on, Buri would take a wife and have a son named Borr. Borr would also have children of his own, one of them growing to be the soon mighty Odin. It would be Odin who would eventually vanquish Ymir. Following the ice giants defeat, Odin and his brothers would plant Yggdrasill, the Life Tree and protect the Earth, preparing it for the coming of man. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** * * Items * | Notes = *First appearance of the Lava Man, later named Molto. Molto and his race, the Lava Men, appear next in . * The Tales of Asgard series, which reveals the Norse history of Thor and the other Asgardian gods, begins this issue. It continues up to *''Tales of Asgard'' introduces several characters and concepts for the first time in the series: Buri, Bor, Vili, Ve, Bestla, Ice Giants, Ymir, Surtur, Audumla, Jotunheim, Muspelheim, and Yggdrasill. * The unnamed members of Odin's family seen here are Vili, Ve, and Bestla. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Tales of Asgard